


Pregnant Mulder: Chapter 16

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-06
Updated: 2002-03-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Pregnant Mulder: Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Pregnant Mulder: Chapter 16

## Pregnant Mulder: Chapter 16

#### by Bertie

Title: Pregnant Mulder: Chapter 16  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 03/06/02  
Category: Romance  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Skinner  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info: Krycek/Scully  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: sure  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: The Goddess Michele helps me in such amazing ways that are impossible to list.  
Warnings: Some het interaction  
Disclaimer: Ownership is relative, isn't it?  
Summary: 

* * *

Mulder's stomach was rumbling, so he rose, taking his pants with him into the bedroom, the baby still attached to one nipple. He nudged Walter until the big guy was grumbling and muttering himself awake. 

"Wha-?" 

"Little help here, hon? I need to get my sweats on." He asked, giving the father of his baby a demanding look, almost daring him to say no. 

"Sure, honey." Walter groaned as he rose and murmured, "I'm getting far too old for this..." When he was upright and looking mighty sexy to one former FBI agent, he said, "Hey, these are mine!" 

"Jenny picked them out for me. You want to argue with her?" 

Walter grinned. "She was thinking of me..." 

Mulder rolled his eyes. Jenny had her Uncle Walter wrapped around her little finger. He moved Kit over to the other breast while lifting one leg and then the other to step into the sweatpants. Walter teased his cock A little before standing up. Mulder's groaning "Stop..." did not deter the older man from latching on to the free nipple and suckling. 

"Walter S. Skinner, how long has it been since you've been weaned?" grumped Mulder, though the tone of his voice betrayed the fact that he really loved the feel of his lover's mouth on him. 

The older man just continued to suckle. Seeing Alex rising up from under the covers, Mulder implored him with his eyes. Alex just shook his head and said, "That's your problem, lover boy," then he tossed a saucy grin at Mulder and sauntered into the bathroom to shower. 

"This is just not right," Mulder whined, and was not completely unhappy when there was no change in anyone's actions. 

Finally Kit drifted off to sleep and the baby's 'mother' pulled himself away from the oafish man who refused to leave him alone. 

"Come on, Walter. Scully's fixing something." 

* * *

After lunch Mulder let Scully take the baby while he took a shower. Walter came in at one point to slip in behind him and wash his back and finger him, making Mulder moan in pleasure and wish they could just fuck without condoms. Instead, they had to be content with jerking each other off, losing themselves in each other's eyes and kissing passionately until the water became cool. They kissed some more as they were drying off. Alex was looking at them as they left the bathroom, towels around their waists. He had a devious glint in his eyes, one fo those patented "I want to fuck YOU both against the wall" looks. Mulder leered at him in return and it was all the invitation Alex needed. He jumped up and thrust his tongue between those beautiful lips, tasting as much of the former agent as he could. Then he did the same to Walter who had taken the opportunity presented to him to grab his rear and press him close. 

Scully coughed loudly. "Uh hum, gentleman, there are young ladies present wishing to watch Winnie the Pooh." 

Jenny giggled and said, "Mommy, they want to be kissed too." 

Dana smiled at her amazing little girl and gave her a big smooch then said, "You are right, sweetie. Let's watch Pooh bear." 

"Hey, I wanna watch too," said an overgrown child/former agent, sitting down in his toweled condition and smiling at the two girls he loved most in the world before turning his attention to the cartoon. Kit was sound asleep in a stroller which Dana had used to rock him to sleep. 

Alex whispered in Walter's ear, "Guess that leaves you and me to do the adult thing." He grabbed Walter's hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. 

Alex had Walter pinned to the bed in a flash and was sucking on the big man's neck when he whispered, "Oh, by the way, congratulations, you're pregnant." 

Walter gasped, "What!" 

"Dana did a quick urine test already and it was positive. She will do a blood test when she can. Meanwhile, I will be careful with you in your condition..." 

Walter groaned, pushing Alex's questing hand away from him. "Damn, Alex. What a way to ruin a mood!" 

Alex snorted. "Hey, at least I won't be alone with all the changes a person goes through. Welcome to the pregnant male blues, Walter baby." 

Walter put his hands over his face and Alex sighed melodramatically. "Now to try and determine who the father is..." 

"What!?" Walter screamed between his hands, not really blocking the sound as much as he would like. "I have only been with you, Alex...Oh god, it could be your child--it must be!" 

Alex nodded. Walter shook his head. "Just wonderful. Here I was, trying to gloss over the grave error of sleeping with you, and now I have more evidence than I care to admit right before me." 

Alex pulled away, hurt. Walter looked at the younger man and sighed when he saw the hurt in the younger man's face. "That came out wrong, Alex. I don't regret being with you. I just regret the fact that it hurt Mulder." 

The younger man simply nodded and pressed his head to Walter's chest. The older man's right hand went wandering down the t-shirt Alex was wearing and played with first one, then the other nipple, loving the sounds his actions produced. The orchestrated little opera of sighs, whimpers and moans boosted his libido until Alex yelped and exclaimed: "Damn, my nipples are way too sensitive now." 

"Mm, just right for playing with then," Walter joked. 

Alex started to argue, then changed his mind and sighed in contentment, letting Walter's fingers turn him on fiercely. He turned to capture the older man's mouth with his own. 

"I want to be in you," rasped Alex when he pulled away to catch his breath. 

"Wear two condoms then. No way am I risking twins!" growled the AD. 

Alex smiled then scrambled off his lover to grab the condoms and some lube. When he returned, Walter was kneeling, his shoulders touching the mattress, and his rear up for maximum access. The big man looked amazingly vulnerable, and the sight sent a jolt of pleasure through Alex's body. 

"God, Walter, you look fucking gorgeous this way." 

Walter snorted. "Stop buttering me up and get me ready!" 

Alex grinned. "Yes, sir." 

Alex industriously squirted a generous amount of lube onto Walter's lower back. He tossed the tube away and pulled two condoms on quickly with his one hand. As his shaft thickened and lengthened, he began running it over Walter's lube covered ass. He used his hand to spread the lube as well, while running his cock up and down the slickening groove. Walter moaned, the sweet caresses of Alex's hard cock against his anus felt delicious. The older man groaned aloud when, after slicking his cock well, Alex proceeded to slowly push into the opening. 

Alex murmured against the trembling back of the AD, "I'll take this nice and slowly." 

Moving so slowly, breaching and slicking the passage with every push inward, Alex was doing his best not to just ram deeply into the tight hot hole opening slowly for his cock. It was so erotic and exhausting that the younger man was trembling and sweat covered them both from the slow, sensual fuck. Alex was gripping Walter so tightly, trying to stay upright with his slick hand against hot sweaty flesh. 

Just then the door opened and a female voice tittered. "Good thing I have Kit instead of Jenny." 

Walter groaned, trying to bury his head into the pillow, feeling thoroughly embarrassed as if Scully were there to give him a prostate exam. 

"Don't worry. I'm not staying. Just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner." She moved closer though and was thoroughly enjoying the view of her lover deeply embedded in Walter's ass. "God, I think the sculptors were wrong about making just one man standing alone as the standard for classical statues. It would have been more beautiful if they showed two men having sex..." she giggled as they both squirmed under her onslaught. 

She kissed Alex's panting mouth with her own then whispered, "I'm going...but ride 'em cowboy." 

Alex snickered and said, "Butt ride..." 

She rolled her eyes then walked out, holding the sleeping baby in her arms. 

Despite the distraction, or maybe because of it, both men remained aroused and quickly resumed their slow tortorous fucking until Walter decided he'd had enough teasing so he thrust back greedily, forcing Alex to thoroughly bottom out against him. The hairs on the younger man's legs tickled against his sweaty skin. 

"Fuck me already, Alex," he growled. Alex groaned, wanting to do just that but he had to pause or he would shoot right then and there, but he wasn't ready to end his tease just yet. He held his breath for a moment then slowly began to rock in and out of the now loosened hole. Both men were so enwrapped in what they were doing, locked into the amazing feel of their combined motion, that they didn't hear Mulder wander into the room and stare at them in sudden captive rapture. He had never seen a more sensuous sight. He delighted in the view mutely for a few moments, then gave his presence away when he murmured, "Yeah, that's it, Alex. Fuck that tight ass." 

Alex looked over at Mulder, who began slowly stripping himself down all the while keeping up a continual commentary on the proceedings. Walter finally grumbled, "Who are you? Bob Costas? Shut up and let him fuck me!" 

Alex snickered and then plowed hard into that tight ass just as Mulder had suggested, causing the big man to groan as Alex scraped his prostate. 

Mulder ran a hand down Alex's sweat slickened back, then moaned as he felt the younger man buck into Walter. The former agent then ran his hands down Walter's sweat covered side, loving the play of hard muscles and the vibrations that ran down his arms and straight to his cock with each slam into the older man from Alex. 

"Oh, God, this is better than baseball any day! I think..." Walter grabbed Mulder, pulling him flat against him and thrusting his tongue down his lover's throat to shut him up. Mulder swallowed the moans that erupted from Walter's mouth as Alex powered into him faster and faster. Walter cupped one of Mulder's small breasts in his hand and continued to probe that sensuous mouth with his tongue even as Alex's cock probed his asshole. A thumb caressed over a sensitive nipple causing Mulder to moan into Skinner's mouth. 

Alex reached around, his body lying fully against Walter's, and grasped the man's big cock, pulling on it though his hand was very slick and he could barely keep his grip. His hips were still thrusting into the big man...but more languidly. Walter bent down and suckled on a nipple just as his cock erupted, spewing all over the bed, his belly and Mulder. The muscles within him milked Alex's cock, sending the younger man over the edge with a cry of satisfaction as he drove into the AD with a few more thrusts, and then came into the condom. 

"Damn, that was good!" Alex pronounced breathlessly, bending his head to kiss the big man's back a few times before pulling out and away. 

Walter groaned and stretched out flat beside Mulder, feeling decidedly worn out. Alex snickered at him. "Did I wear you out, old man?' 

When Walter didn't say anything, Alex became worried. He leaned forward and kissed his lover's mouth and whispered, "Hey, you okay?" 

Walter nodded. "Yeah, just overtired, I guess." 

Mulder, though he was about to burst at the seams, looked at his lover in alarm. "Walter?" 

The AD sighed. "Alex, can I be alone with Mulder for a moment?" 

Alex nodded, curious, but willing to give the man his space. He got up with a groan and wandered away to take a shower. 

"What is it?" Mulder immediately demanded. 

"I don't know how to---I'm pregnant, Mulder." 

"What? But we have been so careful!" 

"Not when I was giving you head...remember?" 

Mulder nodded. "Damn, sometimes I wished I was proven wrong sometimes." 

"You don't want me to have this baby?" 

"Oh, god, Walter. That isn't it. But we just had Kit!" 

Walter nodded. "I know." 

"What? There's more...?" Mulder asked, sensing Walter WAS holding something back from him. 

The AD nodded. "It could be Alex's..." 

Mulder let out a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding. "Just wonderful!" he muttered 

"Baby, I-" 

Mulder pulled away, his cock thoroughly flaccid now. He covered his face with his hands, and Walter felt like shit. He'd blown it, and he knew it. 

"Please, Mulder, don't turn away from me. I am about to go through the same thing you did! I need you now, more than ever!" 

His lover wouldn't face him for the longest time and then, at long last, he sighed. "You're right, Walter. It could just as easily be mine as his... dammit! I feel like a teenager learning the consequences of not using protection!" 

Walter snorted. "Yeah, and I'm beginning to feel like that unwed teenage mother you see in all those high school documentaries." 

Mulder giggled, picturing his lover in an afterschool special: "Walter Skinner, portrait of a teenage runaway". He turned to Walter and put his hand on the big man's stomach, then bent closer to speak directly at Walter's navel. His breath on the older man's skin made Skinner shiver. "Hello in there. I feel sorry for you. You're going to be raised by two odd men and have only Auntie Dana to go to for help!" 

Walter tipped up Mulder's face, saw tear-filled eyes and pulled him close for a kiss. "I love you, Fox Mulder." 

It had been quite some time since he'd heard those words from Walter. Mulder let the kiss become more passionate, opening his mouth to let Walter in. When large fingers began to play with his breast, he shifted to lie down on the bed, giving his lover full access to his body. 

"Oh god, baby, you are so beautiful!" Walter pressed his face between Mulder's breasts and nuzzled while his hands ran up and down his lover's sides, scoring lightly with his nails and sending shivers through the former agent. Mulder's hands ran over Walter's bald pate, idly playing with the fringe of his close cropped hair at the back of his skull. Walter had never admitted it, but he loved when Mulder played with his head and hair. 

Walter moved downward, tasting every bit of skin from Mulder's chest to just below his navel, ignoring the one thing that longed to be touched. Finding a condom, he quickly applied it to his lover's aching member then smiled down at the frustrated beauty writhing below him. "Walter, please!" Mulder moaned, aching for his lover's touch. 

The older man took pity on his lover and immediately descended on the tumescent cock, licking up from the base all the way to the top, then sucking that into his mouth like a lolipop which caused Mulder to gasp aloud. The sounds the younger man began emitting only served to notch up Walter's libido up further, and he sucked in the sides of his mouth, taking his lover's cock deeper down his throat. 

"Oh, Walter, yes!" Walter knew his lover would look so hot and sexy right now, but he kept his eyes closed, enjoying bringing Mulder off too much to bother opening his eyes. The sounds alone were sending his pulse racing and his cock jumping. 

He felt Mulder's movements growing more erratic, and he pulled off abruptly, finally opening his eyes and looking up at his lover's sweaty hot face. Mulder's pouty lips were red and puffy from his kisses and his brow was wrinkled in frustration. 

"I don't think you have ever looked more beautiful than you do right now, my love. Just before I take you..." Without further ado, Walter grabbed another condom, rolled it on his cock, then found the lube and slicked himself. 

"Ready for me?" 

Mulder nodded. "Fuck me, Walter." 

Walter bit back a moan of desire at the sound, half wish-half order, and then slowly prepared his lover. He watched closely the way his lover's face reflected the pleasure of him doing this, then moved back to watch himself as he entered into the loosened entrance. 

"You always feel so good around me, Mulder," he whispered huskily as he popped past the ring of muscle, and then, with a thrust of his hips, slid all the way in. He bent down and kissed those swollen lips and began to fuck Mulder's mouth with his tongue the way he would soon fuck his lover's ass. The rumbling sound from Mulder was an erotic message to his tongue and the pleasure pulsed all the way down to his cock which jerked inside its tight sheath. 

"Come on, Walter. Do me," challenged Mulder, his hands reaching up to hold the bed frame tightly. "Hard!" 

How could he resist that? He braced himself above his lover and canted his hips, then began to rock in and out of the tight heat, slowly at first, then ever faster. Mulder was making this purring sound that was driving him nuts. He could never get enough of his sweet lover. He reached down and took his lover's throbbing cock in hand, still slick from his saliva, and began to jerk him off to his thrusts. 

"Oh god!" Mulder's fingers tightened on the bedframe, arching his back, loving the feel of that thick cock scrubbing his prostate over and over as Walter thrust in and out of him. "Uhnnnngha!" cried Mulder, suddenly tensing, then jerking spasmodically as he spurted inside the condom. Walter stilled his movements and lovingly waited, simply stroking his lover's side and milking the last of Mulder's orgasm from him. He slowly resumed pounding into the clenching ass, wanting his love making to last as long as it could. Mulder was gasping with each thrust, loving the slow sensual fuck he was getting. Walter bent down and began suckling on a nipple. Mulder closed his eyes, relishing the closeness his lover felt from tasting him. He suddenly realized that his breast milk could be tainted with nanos. He hoped it wasn't the case, but he would have Scully check it out later. His distracted thoughts barely lasted a fraction of a heartbeat, and then his attention was back on his lover, and the movements of the older man. 

Mulder felt Skinner speeding up as his lover got closer and closer to completion. Without warning, Walter tensed and bellowed out his release, gripping tightly to Mulder's hips. He bore the brunt of the large man falling atop him without complaint, and held him close, loving the feel of being so close and connected to the other man. 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
